Caribbean Cruise
by Zaphias
Summary: [taisuke, AU] Daisuke and Ken go on a seven day caribbean cruise, where they meet Taichi and Yamato. -chp.3-
1. the tickets

Disclaimer - These get annoying after a while. Of course I don't own Digimon, you must be crazy.

A/N: I started a Taisuke. With some Taito on the side, because Taito is good. This is just a silly story, but I think it's cute. ^^ Enjoy!

**Caribbean Cruise  
Prologue**

Daisuke and Ken decided they wanted to go on vacation together. Two best friends having fun. So, Daisuke started looking around, and while he was watching television one night, a caribbean cruise thing popped up on the screen. It was a seven days, six nights deal. That did it, Daisuke wanted to go. A cruise? He'd never been on a ship before, so a cruise would be perfect. He grabbed the phone sitting next to him and called Ken.

"We're going on a cruise." He said into the phone, excitedly. Ken muttered something incomprehensible so Daisuke continued. "Seven days, six nights. It's perfect. The perfect getaway, right? C'mon, Ken. You have to say yes!"

Ken sighed on the other end, "Whatever. Your parents are paying, right?" Daisuke nodded enthusiastically despite the fact Ken couldn't see him. "Fine, I don't care." That was the beauty about Ken, he knew Daisuke like the back of his hand. The boy didn't even have to say anything for Ken to know what he was thinking. He could read Daisuke easily, which was usually good, but sometimes bad also.

When the day finally came, the two boys were excited. They were going on a cruise ship without anyone else there to bother them. They were looking forward to leaving everything behind for a week. Daisuke had a feeling that it was going to be so much fun, he couldn't wait to start doing things on the cruise ship. It was a very big ship, with lots of things to do. He just had a good feeling about it.

As the two boys stood on the dock, waiting to get on the ship, Daisuke turned to Ken. He gave him an impish grinned, "Seven days, Ken. Seven days."

The dark haired boy, smiled back, his smile reaching his eyes. "Yeah, seven days. Away from everyone else."

[tbc]

There's the beginning... Well, kind of. Also, Ken and Dai's relationship is strictly friendship. No, Daiken/Kensuke, sorry. Could I trouble you for a review? -Ciao


	2. the angelgod

Disclaimer - These get annoying after a while. Of course I don't own Digimon, you must be crazy.

A/N: Chapter one... Yes, Taichi's first appearance. I really do love that boy! ^^

**Caribbean Cruise  
Chapter One**

The two boys boarded the cruise ship, a smile plastered to Daisuke's face. He'd never been so excited. This was something that just he and Ken were doing together. Nobody else would be accompanying them, which made it ever better. The first thing the two boys needed to do was find there room. Their tickets said that they were in room 303, but Daisuke didn't know where the heck that way.

"We need to find the three hundreds." Ken inquired and Daisuke nodded. That was the problem though, they couldn't _find_ the three hundreds. The hallways were cram-packed with people trying to achieve the same goal Ken and Daisuke were. Daisuke was getting very frustrated with all the crowdedness. It felt like the people were just being plain rude to him, but in truth, they didn't even know he was there. It had always been like that, he wasn't much of a head-turner. Ken on the other hand, he was much of a head-turner. He always got the girls, and the guys for that matter. But, Daisuke never held it against him. Even if it did make him feel inadequate.

The mahogany haired boy's face was turning red the more frustrated he got. He didn't know how much more he could take. He'd said, "Excuse me," for about the hundredth time to the lady standing in front of him. She paid no attention to him, and it just hit all of Daisuke's buttons. Ken noticed this, so he decided to step in. 

"Excuse us," he said, and the lady moved unhesitatingly. Daisuke glared at her as he walked by, he was still a little aggravated by her. "Just push your way through, Dai." he told the shorter boy, who in return just scowled at him. Okay, so sometimes he did resent the taller boy, but that was inevitable.

Finally after battling the crowd for twenty minutes longer, the two boys found the room they would be staying in for the next week. Daisuke burst into the air conditioned room, and sighed heavily letting all the frustration leave him. He relaxed automatically, and sighed again. "Not too shabby." Ken mused, and Daisuke nodded. 

The room was a nice size living area. Daisuke swore it was as big as his parent's apartment. The carpet was a nice maroon-ish color with off-white walls. There were two good size beds, they were bigger than Daisuke's back home. There was a television, and a little kitchenette. Also, a small bathroom was present. Daisuke knew he would love living in the room for the next week.

Ken sat his bag down on one of the beds, obviously claiming it for himself. So, Daisuke took the other one, flopping down on it. His bag, that was sitting by the door, forgotten. Daisuke laid there in silence, the only noise in the room was the unzipping of Ken's bag. "Are we going to go swimming?" Daisuke asked suddenly. Ken nodded. "So I should go get my shorts on?" Ken nodded again. "Okay." Daisuke replied as he climbed off the bed, and headed towards his bag.

Daisuke walked out of the bathroom in his swim shorts a few minutes later. "Maybe we shouldn't go to the pool. " he said as he grabbed a towel out of his bag. Ken gave him a questioning look. 

"How come?" he asked, his eyebrow arched.

The mahogany haired boy just shrugged. "Because, people are going to stare." This just confused the taller boy further.

"What? At us?" he asked again, his questioning look deepened slightly. Daisuke shook his head.

The boy sighed. "No," he hesitated as if were a sin to say it. "At you."

Ken arched an eyebrow, what was Daisuke talking about? "Why would they stare at _me_? Dai, I think you've lost it." Daisuke just shrugged, he didn't mean to say anything in the first place. He should of just kept his big mouth shut. It was true though, they always stared at Ken, always. Even though Ken and him were best friends, Daisuke always felt like he didn't exist when they were out together. No one even noticed him when Ken was around. Actually, no one ever noticed him period. God, how depressing. 

The dark haired boy didn't say anymore about it after Daisuke didn't say anything, it wasn't worth it. He just hoped that Daisuke would have a good time, that's what they were there for in the first place.

When the twosome walked out onto the huge deck, the sun was setting. Daisuke loved the way the sun illuminated the sky, and kissed the horizon. Like in those postcards, he'd always loved those postcards. He wished he had a good camera, he wanted to take a picture. He sighed, too bad he didn't have someone special to share it with. Well, he had Ken, but he wasn't special... Well, not the way Daisuke wanted. He looked over at Ken walking beside him, and smirked.

"Maybe you'll actually get a tan on this cruise, Ken. You need one."

Ken sighed, he always had to deal with this. "Not everybody can be dark like you, Daisuke." Daisuke laughed.

"Oh, right. I forgot."

Daisuke sat down on one of the chairs by the pool, he was debating whether or not he should get wet. He scanned the water and that's when he saw him. A god. He was illuminated by the evening sun, and the sight took Daisuke breath away. Yes, it was a god. Or something sent from heaven. An angel, maybe? Daisuke didn't know nor care, he was mesmerized by the angel's beauty. The angel's brown hair flat to it's head, the brown eyes hold joy and mirth. The slim but muscular body, the water dripping off back into the water. An angel-god.

The angel-god glanced in Daisuke's direction and smiled. The boy quickly looked at Ken, but the boy wasn't even paying attention. Daisuke looked back at the angel-god in the water, and the angel-god nodded. Daisuke averted his gaze quickly as if he'd been doing something he shouldn't. He cleared his throat unintentionally, and looked back. The angel-god was back playing volleyball with the rest of the young guys and girls in the pool. Daisuke sighed and just watched on, a small smile crept onto his face.

[tbc]

Aero: Please review? Pretty please? ^^ -Ciao


	3. the breakfast

Disclaimer - What do you think?  
  
A/N: I feel bad for not updating this for months. To tell the truth, I kind of forgot about it. Plus, I was being threatened. -_-;; Well, please excuse my late-ness. It won't happen again, hopefully. Wow, chapter two. Awesome.

**Caribbean Cruise  
Chapter Two**

After Daisuke and Ken left the pool, Daisuke couldn't stop thinking about the angel-god in the water. He had been the most incredible thing Daisuke had laid eyes on. The most beautiful as well. He knew he wanted to see the angel-god again, and he hoped he would.

"Daisuke?" Ken asked. "You haven't said much all night. Is something the matter?" Daisuke shook his head.

"No, I'm fine," he replied. "Just thinking, is all." And how could he not think about the angel-god that might possibly still be playing volleyball in the pool. The mahogany haired boy was tempted to go back to the deck and check. What's the worst that could happen, anyway? He could not be there and Daisuke could never see him again. Daisuke's heart sank after that thought. What if he didn't see the angel-god again? He already had Daisuke intrigued by his beauty.

Daisuke never did go back up to the deck though, he fell asleep before he could even get out of his swim shorts. He did dream of the angel-god. He was chasing the angel-god, but every time he got close the boy would disappear--leaving Daisuke alone. Then Daisuke tried one last time, but this time the angel-god turned and grabbed the mahogany haired boy by the shoulders. Daisuke sucked in his breath, but then became confused when the angel-god began to shake him.

"Daisuke," the immortal said. "Daisuke, wake up."

_How does he know my name,_ he pondered as the angel-god continued shaking him. 

"Daisuke," it said again. "Wake up!" The mahogany haired boy shot up from his laying position instantly, smacking his forehead against something hard.

"Ouch," he heard a moment after the collision. He rubbed his forehead as he opened his eyes, he saw Ken rubbing his forehead as well. Ken looked at the shorter boy. "I wasn't expecting you to shoot up like that."

Daisuke shrugged. "Sorry, Ken. I thought--I thought you were something else."

"Yeah, something that must have--man, you sure hit me hard." Ken replied with a laugh. Daisuke gave a forced laughed, and continued to rub his bruised forehead.

"Sorry," Daisuke apologized again. "What time is it?" Ken shrugged.

"About eight-thirty, why?"

"In the morning?" Ken nodded. "I slept all night?" Ken nodded again. "In my--" Daisuke looked down at his attire, realizing that he wasn't wearing his swim shorts anymore, but his pajamas instead. He looked up at Ken quizzically. Ken smirked

"I woke you up last night so you could change, remember?" he said. Daisuke shook his head, and Ken suppressed chuckle. 

The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes before Daisuke slid off the bed easily. He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. A few minutes later he walked back out. He grabbed his room key and looked at Ken.

"I'm going to get food," he said groggily. Ken nodded, but made no attempt to accompany the shorter boy.

The short boy walked into the restaurant and took a quick look around. He felt kind of stupid being there all by himself. The place was pack; he looked around for an empty table, but found none. He waited a few seconds--and a person got up from their seat; laying down money for a tip. _Perfect_, Daisuke thought. He started to make his way over to the table as a busboy cleaned it off. He reached the table, bumping into someone once he got there. He glanced at the person, realizing they wanted the table too.

"Oh," he said, sighing.

"You can have it," they both said simultaneously.

Daisuke looked at the person, taking in a sharp breath when he realized it was the boy from the pool. He stared at him, his mouth gaping. The boy grinned at him, making Daisuke snap out of his stupor. He closed his mouth abruptly, smiling sheepishly.

"You can have it," Daisuke insisted again. The boy shook his head.

"You were here first, you go ahead and have it."

That statement didn't make much sense to Daisuke. He hadn't been there first--they had gotten there at the same time.

"I don't want it," he replied. The boy laughed.

"I'm not taking it--there's no other tables clear in here, so I'm not taking it if you're not." Daisuke thought about that sentence for a few seconds. It had sounded a little weird, what did the boy mean when he said that? "How 'bout we both sit here, 'cause I'm not sitting if you're not." Daisuke nodded without really thinking about it. Next thing he knew he was sitting across from the angel-god he had been dreaming about not an hour before.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence--at least for Daisuke, the other boy cleared his throat. 

"I'm Taichi," he said with a lop-sided grin. Daisuke stared at him, and Taichi's smiled slipped off his face. "What?" Daisuke snapped out of his trance and shook his head wildly.

"No! Er--Um... I'm Daisuke," he replied, giving another sheepish grin.

$#$#$#$#$#

Once back in the room, Daisuke punched the air with his fists, gleefully. He bounced around the room, grinning madly.

"I just had breakfast with a god," he announced to the room, though Ken was the only other person there. Ken raised his eyebrow, staring at Daisuke intently. "He's not only hot, but he plays soccer--What are the odds?"

After a few moments, Ken shook his head.

"Dai, lots of people play soccer. Many of them aren't ugly." he said slowly, as if he didn't want to pop his friend's bubble. Daisuke only shrugged.

"Ken, you don't get it! He just ate breakfast with me!" Daisuke began to jump around the room gleefully. Ken rolled his eyes, sighing exasperatedly. "_He_ just ate breakfast with _me_! Wait--what if I don't see him again? What if he thought I was a complete idiot? What if--"

"--Daisuke!" Ken yelled over the mahogany haired boy's rants. Daisuke looked at Ken expectantly, stopping mid-rant. Ken took a deep breath, staring at the boy for a short moment. "Just chill out a little, okay?"

"But--"

"--No. No buts. Just stop, you're becoming overbearing." Daisuke sighed, but grinned despite himself.

"His name's Taichi," he said, giving Ken a lop-sided grin. Ken shook his head, sighing; but grinned back.

---

Aero: More coming soon. How soon? Couldn't tell you, but soon. Please leave a review, they're much appreciated. ^^ Thanks!


	4. the remorse

Disclaimer - What do you think?  
  
A/N: *apologizes profusely* It's been too long, and I haven't exactly 'tried' to write any more to this - I've been procrastinating for _some_ reason. You can all feel free to pester me about writing more of this at any time - if you feel the need. Because I know I won't do it on my own. 

I think the last time I looked at this had to have been a little under two months ago; the only good thing about that fact is I'll come up with better ideas now, but I know I shouldn't take _months_ to get a chapter written. 

Oh, and one more thing - if anyone would be interested in being a beta for me, it would be much appreciated... Or even just reading over it and letting me bounce ideas off of you (or you throwing ideas at me), y'know? Because I don't know _how_ many taisukes I've started to write, but then blasted them to the recycling bin.

Okay, I guess I'll shut up now - since I feel a little better. X.x;;

  
  
**Caribbean Cruise  
Chapter Three  
  
  
**

"After the awkward silence there was just more awkward silence," Daisuke told Ken, his face lightening up enthusiastically. Ken nodded, but didn't make an attempt to reply. "But, then you know me--right? I got so nervous that I just started rambling. I don't even remember what I was talking about. I couldn't stop myself though, the words just kept coming and coming."

"Breathe, Daisuke," Ken interrupted. Listening to the boy babble about nothing at all made Ken breathless. "You've got all day, take it easy." Daisuke sighed.

"I know, I just feel like... I don't know. I feel weird," Daisuke couldn't really explain himself, though he was pretty sure that Ken got the gist of what he was trying to say. Ken knew him pretty well, but it felt like a dream. He wanted to be pinched; so he could make sure it was real. "Could you do me a favor?" Ken looked at him intently and nodded. "Can you pinch me?"

Ken gave Daisuke a weird look, as if he thought the boy was joking. The look on his face told Ken otherwise. So he reached out and pinched Daisuke's arm, feeling kind of foolish afterwards. 

"Ouch," Daisuke said, rubbing his arm. Then he grinned widely at Ken. "It's not a dream! Thanks!" Ken shook his head and laughed.

#$#$#$#$#$

Ken laughed to himself as the events from the day played through his head. The Taichi-guy that Daisuke had talked about _all_ day had really triggered something in the red-headed boy. He was grateful, but felt a little bit of penitence. The way the boy had acted before meeting the brunet - had it been partially Ken's fault? Ken was always being praised for almost everything he did, which gets rather annoying after while - and half the time didn't even do anything _important_, and Daisuke was just kind of there for comic relief. But, Ken never thought of Daisuke like that; it was always everyone else.

He sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He was happy that Daisuke was happy though, don't get him wrong on that. But, how could the short boy put up with everything Ken's _done_ or lack there of and not be resentful towards him - or even flat out _hate_ him. Who knows, maybe Daisuke did feel a little bit of resentment, Ken wouldn't be surprised. He never once asked Daisuke how he felt about anything, but he never thought he _had_ to - Daisuke was always blunt and straightforward. You had to know how _he_ felt at _all_ times, so he never really gave it a second thought.

He sighed again and decided not to think about it anymore; he shouldn't have to worry about it while he was on this cruise after all.

"Why am I trying to defend myself anyway?" he muttered to the empty room. "It's not like someone's pointing a finger at me telling me it's all my fault." He knew better than that though - the finger pointing at him was his own. He just couldn't figure out why it had taken him so long to figure this out. Sighing was again, he closed his eyes.

The next time Ken opened his eyes, Daisuke was staring down at him. "Are you okay?" he asked, his expression serious. Ken nodded.

"Of course - why do you ask?" Daisuke shrugged.

"You were being all weird - talking in your sleep and stuff. I was kind of weirded out; you've never done that before." The mahogany haired boy shuddered for an added effect.

"Well, don't worry about it. I'm sure it was nothing."

The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes before Daisuke spoke.

"We should go down to the restaurant. I'm starving." Ken nodded, laughing lightly.

"Okay, I'm kind of hungry too."

"I'll eat what you don't, so it's all good."

Ken shook his head as he got off of his bed, laughing. "Wow, I'm glad I have you around - food never goes to waste." Daisuke smiled proudly, and nodded.

"You know it."

#$#$#$#$#$

This time there wasn't as many people occupying the restaurant, and the boys found a table easily.

"You know what happened last time I was in here?" Daisuke asked, sitting across from Ken. The blue-haired boy smirked, shaking his head. "I ate with Taichi - though I really didn't do all that much eating." 

"You? Not _eat_!?"

Daisuke laughed. "Shut up, Ken. I was worried about more _important_ things." Ken smirked.

"Like the way he would smile goofily?" he replied, mocking the boy by repeating something along the lines of what Daisuke had said earlier. 

"Shut _up_, Ken. You don't have to make _fun_ of me," the mahogany haired boy whined, smiling despite himself.

"I'm not making fun of you, I'm... Okay, I'm making fun of you - but in good nature. I would never make fun of you to hurt your feelings."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The two boys stopped joking around when the waitress came and asked them what they wanted to order. They ordered their food and were told it would be about twenty minutes.

"Twenty minutes?! But, I'm hungry _now_. Don't they know a starving person when they see one?" Daisuke rambled on. Ken laughed.

"Dai, I promise you won't starve to death. In fact, I guarantee it." Daisuke huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, pouting. Ken just shook his head, smiling.

"Hey fellas," a voice interrupted. "How's it going?" Ken stared at this new person, who was now grabbing a chair and pulling it up to the table, straddling it backwards, and resting his arms on the back of it. Daisuke stared at the person as well, his voice caught in his throat. "Oh, did I catch you at a bad time? I'm sorry; I guess I'll talk to you later, Daisuke."

At first, Ken couldn't figure out how this guy knew Daisuke. But, as he glanced at Daisuke and seen the look on his face - it clicked in his brain and he knew he had to say _something_.

The guy started to get up from his spot, when Ken found his voice as well.

"Wait!" he nearly yelled. Clearing his throat, he said, "Taichi, right? It's fine, you didn't catch us - er, uh - him at a bad time." Taichi sit back down, grinning at Ken. Finally finding his voice Daisuke laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, um, what's up?" he said. He glanced at Ken, making sure he caught his thankful look. "This is my friend, Ichijouji Ken. Ken this is... uh... erm..."

"Yagami Taichi, good to meetcha," Taichi said, saving Daisuke from another embarrassing moment. Ken nodded, giving Taichi a smile.

---

So maybe it's a little short, but I had to stop there because it was just PERFECT! Hope it's not too horrible, even though I'm in the TaiDai groove. *cough* Yeah, big dork. ANYWAY, it would be nice of you to leave a review. ^^ They're much appreciated! Oh, and excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes because I'm sure there's a few. ^^;; 


End file.
